Project Carthage
by LegendOTS
Summary: Evolution is an imperfect and often violent process. A battle between what exists and what is yet to be born. In the midst of these birth pains, morality loses its meaning, the question of good and evil reduced to one simple choice: survive or perish.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko; other OC's in this story belong to me though so I am still cool.**

_**Prologue**_

_Project Carthage_

December 1945

The place: unknown

The event: unknown

A group of generals and high commanders were discussing the aftermath of WW2 and its effects on France; they were sitting around a large conference table. The discussion soon turned to an argument and things were not getting any better.

"We spent much money on the war," one of the generals said," I'm afraid that our economy is falling"

"The economy is going to be fine with some balance but we have to rebuild our army, thousands of soldiers have died and the army needs rebuilding. We are defenseless right now!" the high chief commander argued.

"Silence" the room fell silent and all the eyes turned to the vice president who was the head of the meeting. He eyed all of them sharply until his gaze fell on a man wearing a black suite. Unlike all the other people in the room, he was wearing sunglasses, which covered half of his face; the rest of his body was not visible because of the low light. Upon looking at him, you would get the impression that he does not care about what's being said, but the vice president knew better.

"Would you like to share something with us Mr. Smith?" the vice president asked him calmly knowing the quite man had something to say.

The man turned his gaze to look at the people in the room examining them for the first time since his arrival.

"We surely lost thousands of soldiers in the war" his voice was not loud but everyone heard him clearly, he was more like talking to himself, "and we have to rebuild our army", many people shifted in their seats not liking where the man was going.

"But in the same time we have to raise the economy, we don't want the people to get angry and we don't need revolutions right now" he was talking slowly and confidently. "So the true question is how to rebuild the army and raise the economy without spending much money". Everyone in the room was listening carefully waiting for the wise man to give them his answer. Smith eyed them behind his glasses and a hint of smirk showed on his face. The angry whispers stopped, all the eyes were fixed on him and the room fell silent.

"What do you have on your mind Mr. Smith?" the vice president asked eagerly.

Smith took a deep breath and let it out slowly,

"Project carthage".

**Short but it does its job. Enjoy and Leave a review on your way. Always keep in mind; it only gets better.**


	2. The Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko; other OC's in this story belong to me though so I am still cool.**

Chapter 1

The Dawn

Waldo's diary

**I do not have much time before they find me. I plan to leave the country before the dawn. I have made sure that my family is safe. Antea… Aelita, I love you. Please forgive me.**

_

* * *

__The sun rises on a new dawn. Yet few of us realize the debt we owe to those responsible for this. To those who dwell among us, anonymous, seemingly ordinary. Whom destiny brought together to repair, to heal, and to save us from ourselves. And they're still out there among us. In the shadows. In the light. We pass them on the street without a glance. Never suspecting, never knowing. Do they even know yet? That they are bound together by a common purpose. A glaring reality to be extraordinary. And when destiny does anoint them, how do they hide from it? How long can they dwell in the shadows before either fate, or their own flawed humanity draws them out in to the light again? And how will they know what awaits them when it finally does?_

* * *

The annoying buzzing of the clock woke me up. I groaned tiredly and rolled over to stop the damn thing. Lying in the bed for a couple minutes before finally deciding to get up, I stretched my muscles as I yawned loudly. Making my way to the bathroom I suddenly remembered why I woke up so early today. "**It is going to be an eventful day"**.

**The forest**

I opened my eyes as I heard the familiar beeping of my watch. "**I have to get back to school," **I sighed heavily, I have to go back to them. To feel the mixed glares of pity, sympathy, anger and hurt. The last one made my heart ache, I felt sick whenever I thought of it because it made me hate myself even more. I was the reason for her suffering, her sorrow. I failed them and I have to live with the guilt for the rest of my live.

**Odd and Ulrich's dorm**

Ulrich was staring at the ceiling, too lazy to get up. Having just woken up, he had more than enough time before his first class. He turned left to see his blond friend snoring loudly. Probably half the school could not sleep but he had his earplugs so it was not his problem. He turned his gaze back to the ceiling and let his mind drift back to the events of the past months. They finally defeated xana, shut off the super computer and freed William. It was too good to be true, that is why a sacrifice was required for their victory. They lost Franz, she lost him forever and he would never forget the look on her face. It made him feel powerless; they all felt that way. While they tried comforting her and promising to always be there when she needed them, to always be her family, she remained strong or tried her best. However, he knew when someone was hiding behind a mask; he used to do it a lot. She lost her father, the last of her family that she did not get the chance to know. All she had was memories of her past. She once told him that it felt like she was watching someone else whenever she remembered something about her past.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply

**It does not matter now, we are her family and hopefully, living in a world without danger**.

* * *

**Author: It is kinda funny how the world works. I was not planning to update anytime soon because of the exams but I just felt like doing something before I lose the motivation. Anyways this is the first chap, I will update for sure when I finish the exams maybe even before I do. Enjoy and review, can you guess who are the other two characters? ;)**


	3. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko; other OC's in this story belong to me though so I am still cool.**

Chapter 2

Confusion

The gang minus Yumi was in the cafeteria having breakfast. It was only the second day of school and Kadic was half-empty. Odd was stuffing his mouth with food, which was his second serve;

"I can't believe it," Ulrich said slowly staring at the headline "**the serial killer strikes again"**

"What is it?" Jeremy asked eyeing his friend worriedly.

"They haven't caught him yet" Ulrich exclaimed reading the article quickly "he managed to murder another scientist, same style"

"Only a psychopathic person can do something like that," Aelita said disgusted at the pictures of the victim.

"Looks like a freak to me" Odd said finally feeling less hungry.

Ulrich rolled his eyes and threw the newspaper aside. The bell started ringing and for once, the annoying sound of footsteps making their way to the classes was somewhat refreshing.

* * *

**Odd's Pov**

M.s Hertz class was as usual, boring. Maybe because I have never liked chemistry, or was it math that she teaches? That is the point, the woman puts me to sleep the second she opens her mouth. She was jabbering some stuff about the first day of school, the same speech that all the teachers give at the first day of school. I was sketching in my notebook already half-asleep and that is only the first 5 minutes. I looked around the class; Ulrich was looking at the ceiling hands behind his head probably day dreaming about Yumi. I snickered at the thought. Jeremy and Aelita were the only ones paying attention. I rolled my eyes and continued sketching when I realized that Miss Hertz stopped talking. I glanced quickly hoping that it was not me, detention on the first day is not exactly the best scenario. I have had experience. Fortunately, it was not me; someone was standing in the doorway, a girl. She had black hair, pale skin that did not make her look less beautiful and very boyish clothes. She looked just like me a couple seconds ago... bored. She had both hands in her pockets in a carefree like style. She did not look nervous or worried for a new student.

"Come in miss grey, I see you have found your way". The girl made her way to the front desk, I heard Miss Hertz ask her to introduce herself, which rewarded her sigh form the girl. She finally decided to switch her gaze from the ceiling and actually look at the students soon to be her classmates. "Klytia Grey, I came from the states and hi" her tone reflected her bored expression. The class exchanged looks and started whispering; even Miss Hertz had a confused expression on her face but gathered herself quickly and thanked the girl.

"So do we have any empty seats? Perhaps the one near Mr. Della Robia, please raise your hand" I could not concentrate for a moment but I managed to raise my hand quickly. **This** **must be my lucky day**, I put my famous smile when she looked my way but for some reason I think she never looked back, all she did was eye the desk near mine and make her way to it sitting soundlessly. She did not even bother look at me nor did she look like she heard when I said hi. The muffled sound of Ulrich's laugh made me hate the first day of school even more.

* * *

"When is Yumi coming?" asked Aelita. The group was in the cafeteria having lunch and Aelita thought that the only thing she will not ever miss is the cafeteria's food. Luckily, she followed Odd's advice that was actually good. She does not question her food anymore and she is happy with it.

"She should arrive at 8:30 maybe before that, I am just glad that her father is not coming, he hates my guts! "

"He is a father, it is what they do" Jeremy replied with a hint of a smile from his usual seat next to Aelita. He had not gotten over the bad habit of bringing his laptop everywhere he goes. However, he spent less time working on god knows what and more time with his friends especially Aelita.

"Nice one Jeremy, Odd said his face barely visible behind piles of food, "I heard that it's a 10 hours flight from china"

"First of all she is Japanese and second that's not even true"

"I knew that, can't you take a joke? You do not have to be a smart ass whenever we talk about your girl friend".

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRL FRIEND!"

* * *

**Klytia's Pov**

I chose the farthest table from the other students and I could still hear their annoying voices. Its funny how you can know people just by looking at them and absorbing their actions, sometimes it reminds you of your life and how pathetic it could be, other times it could be taken as a warning or a sign for something. I have never liked the idea of having to listen to someone blabber about his or her life while you fake interest; it is one of those things you have to do many times in your life. That is why I prefer to stay away from people and so far, my plan is not working because that blond guy with the weird haircut from my class keeps looking at me. So here I am sitting in the cafeteria ignoring the world and working on my laptop. The results are better than I expected. Maybe it would not take that much before I leave this place.

* * *

"The new girl looks like she could use a company"

"Typical odd, I thought after what happened in the class you would learn your lesson" Ulrich snickered

"Maybe she didn't hear me, wouldn't hurt to try besides, no one deserves to sit alone"

"I think we all should go say hi, it's not easy to be the new girl at school," Aelita said from her seat next to Jeremy

"Sure, just try not to scare her odd," Jeremy said closing his laptop and getting up

"Would be better if he kept his mouth shut"

"You know, sometimes I wonder why are you my best friend, and just for the record I am not that bad"

"Till you start talking"

* * *

"**They are coming**" I kept reading the article on my laptop hoping to avoid unnecessary wasting of time, but I don't think they are going anytime soon, might as well get this over with.

"Hi Klytia" Odd said grabbing a seat and sitting across of the girl. "**I have seen this laptop before**" he thought, eyes glued to the sample at the side of the laptop. "**She doesn't look like the one I saw though**"

She still looked like she has not heard a word, "**maybe it was not a good idea after all"**. "So, are you new to the town?" Aelita asked taking the seat next to her.

Finally, she decided to turn her gaze from the laptop to look at them. "Yes I am new, to the country. I came from the states recently" her tone was not quite friendly but it was better than nothing. She switched her gaze back to the laptop and continued reading.

"Pardon me, but I have noticed that you carry on the origins of species in your bag. Are you interested in Darwin's theories?" Jeremy asked eyeing the book from her opened back bag.

The girl's eyes stopped scanning the article; she stared at Jeremy for a moment and then proceeded to stand up. She gathered her things, closed her back bag and threw her unfinished lunch.

Odd gathered himself and stood up quickly catching up to her before she got to the cafeteria's door. "So I guess you would be staying here since you brought your stuff, need any help?" She kept walking towards the dorms ignoring him but Odd went after her.

"You do realize that you are heading to the boys dorms, looks like you are in a hurry so if you could just give me your dorm number I would be glad to help" Odd flashed one of his toothy grins when the girl stopped and turned to him. She looked like she was about to continue walking and ignore him but after a couple seconds she decided to hand him the paper.

Odd eyed the small piece of paper and turned the other way "this way Klytia" he led the way followed by the mysterious girl. Odd tried to start a conversation while they were taking the stairs.

"So, you used to study in the states?" he asked trying to get her to talk. "Yes, it is where I used to live" she answered looking skeptically at him.

"You don't look American to me," Odd said turning back to look at her.

"My mother is American" she replied.

"Always wanted to go there" they turned right and made their way to the last dorm. "Here you go, do you have the key?"

She rummaged through her pockets until she found the key. After opening the door and stepping inside she looked around, examining the room. Odd took a step inside and was caught off guard; the room was almost twice as big as the other ones. It looked like a big office turned into a room, "**maybe it was" **Odd thought. It only had one bed, big closet and a computer disk. The window had a beautiful view of the forest. The place looked almost perfect; the only bad thing about it was the lack of sunlight because of an old looking tree that blocked the sunlight.

"You are lucky; this is the biggest dorm I have ever seen" Odd turned from the window to face her.

"I guess, thanks for the help," she said putting her laptop on the table near the bed before starting to unpack.

"Oh it's nothing; if you need help just ask whenever you want, I am Odd Della Robia nice to meet you" he smiled offering his hand.

"Klytia Grey" they shook hands and Odd could feel less hostility than before. "**I am good**" he smirked inwardly and headed for the door.

The girl kept unpacking until she heard the door swing shut. "I thought he would never leave," she thought rolling her eyes at the door. Standing up quickly and checking her watch "I still have two hours," she thought emptying the remaining contents of her back bag. A jewelry box fell in the bed with the rest of her stuff. Pulling a key from her pocket, she unlocked the box and pulled out a black object securing it carefully around her waist underneath the sweater.

"Good thing I have the day off" she eyed the window and noticed the big tree that blocked the sunlight from the room. "Now for my escape" she smirked making her way to the window.

* * *

"Only 5 minutes till class," Odd thought sprinting to the cafeteria to meet up with his friends. He saw the stairs coming and sprinted faster preparing for a big jump. He got to the edge and used his right foot to make the jump.

Time slowed down as he felt himself slipping in a wet surface

Body jolting forward in a reflexive action

Flying up for a couple seconds before gravity forced his body down. He fell on his side, left hand taking the full force of the fall. The familiar cracking sound indicated that his hand was broken.

Odd's Pov

"Ah ..." I had trouble breathing and my vision was blurry. "I can't feel my left arm," I thought trying to stand. I turned slowly to my right side and crawled to the wall holding my injured arm close to my body.

"It would be good as long as I don't move it," I told myself as I reached the wall resting against it to steady my breathing and collect myself. I looked down at my arm and realized that it was bleeding heavily from an opened cut. "Great, I must have hit the sharp edge of one of those stairs" I winced as I tried to move it up slightly. I took a deep breath and used my right arm to support my weight as I struggled to get up. "Whoever thought it was funny to splash water near the stairs is going to get it" I grimaced trying to focus at getting out of this mess first.

I was finally able to stand up and instantly regretted it as I felt all the pain that was there seconds ago attacking my head mercilessly. I swayed for a moment but was able to catch myself before I fall again. Using the wall as a support, I made my way to the infirmary pressuring the wound with my right hand and trying to keep it still to avoid increasing the bone injury. I felt the same numbness that I had after the fall return to my arm; it felt good to forget the pain just for a second and I did feel better.

"Yolanda," I got to the door of the infirmary and started banging "I am hurt open up," I shouted as loud as I could muster. I heard footsteps rushing to the door, "thank god" I whispered looking down to check my arm.

My breath quickened and I could clearly hear my heart beating strongly against my chest, I was staring eyes wide open at my left hand that was broken and bleeding a minute ago completely healed. The only remaining evidence of my accident was the blood drips that stained both my hands and shirt. The footsteps were getting near but I was not paying attention anymore. I kept staring at my arm dumbfounded.

"Odd what happened?" I heard Yolanda shouting from the doorway; I looked up slowly still wide-eyed feeling lost and utterly confused.

"I don't know"

* * *

**So I am back again with a new chapter. What do you think? Everything is welcomed even flames as long as they actually lead to something. Enjoy and leave a review on your way... Please?**


	4. The altered truth

Chapter 3

The altered truth

**The hard questions always have more than one right answer. The easy questions have no answers at all. That is the universe's way of keeping things balanced. **

_**Solomon Short**_

William's Pov

Peace. That is how I felt right now. I closed my eyes enjoying the calm and soothing sound of nature. The forest always made me feel safe, calm and happy. Whether it was the silence or the smell, I always felt good there. I inhaled deeply at the scent, the cool breeze hitting my face making me smile uncontrollably. I was lying on my back, both hands behind my head as the grass kept tickling my face. I closed my eyes, lying there enjoying the best part of my day.

"**Who needs school?**" I thought, my smile growing bigger. This was the only part of the day that I truly enjoyed. My life is messed up, that is why I need somewhere to go, a place where I do not have to worry about failing someone. This is why I come here every day… to forget.

I do not know how much time passed since I have fallen asleep but I found myself waking up to the sound of footsteps. My body jolted up fully awake now. I stood quickly checking the time, "**two hours till dinner**". I wondered who would stroll in the forest at this time. It is not like the gang comes here anymore and from the time I spent here, no one ever visits the forest especially during classes. The footsteps were getting near, I tensed but decided to stand still and wait for whomever the person was to show. When I felt the footsteps right next to me, I prepared to confront this stranger, eyes fixed on the spot I assumed he or she would come out from, but for some reason the source of the sound never showed up. I only felt the footsteps moving away which meant that person did not stop. I kept listening as the sound was slowly fading in the depth of the forest.

Brushing the grass off my clothes, I debated whether to follow that stranger or not. "**It is not like I have anything better to do right now," **I thought making up my mind**. **I think I have the right to know who disturbed my only peaceful time after all.

I made up my mind, curiosity getting the better of me as I started following the trail left by this mysterious stranger. I walked slowly trying to be as quite as possible to avoid drawing attention. As I went deeper into the forest, a familiar sensation washed over me, growing stronger with each step. As if I knew where this stranger was heading.

"It can't be," I hissed trying to get the thought out of my head. We can finally live our own lives, no worry, regret or fear and I would never allow it to happen again.

I felt my legs moving on its own towards the edge of the forest where the trail ended. I stood there staring at the familiar place. My hurt started pounding furiously as I felt my body shaking with rage. I loathed this place. It reminded me how much of a failure I am, it represents everything bad in my life. It haunted me in my sleep; nightmares of being Xana's puppet kept challenging my dreams. Reminding me of my failure.

I was staring at the manhole that led to the factory.

Ulrich's Pov

Where is Odd? Fifteen minutes have passed, our next class is going to start in two minutes and he is nowhere to be found. I called him on his phone, but apparently, it was not on. We were still in the cafeteria, but no longer eating.

"It's not like Odd to disappear without telling us where he is going" Aelita said checking her watch.

"Maybe he is giving the new girl a tour or something. That's Odd" Jeremy smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"I just hope he doesn't ask her out… for his sake. That girl doesn't look like she appreciates Odd's attitude," I snorted and the group laughed.

I was following the stranger all the way to the factory. He was swift and agile in his movement, which led me to believe he was a male. I tried to identify him but he wore a hoodie that covered his face. I kept my distance and hid quickly whenever he looked back to check if he was being followed. He crossed the bridge and headed to the ropes as if he knew where he was going. I watched in awe as he used the ropes and jumped mid air only to land with a roll just like trained soldiers do.

"**Who is this guy?**" I thought watching the figure heading to the elevator. He pressed the button and was greeted by a loud noise as the rusty elevator struggled to move. After a couple minutes, the elevator arrived and he stepped in, that is when I decided to follow. I used the rope and landed on the floor with a thud.

"I can't go with the elevator… too much noise". I decided to take the ladder to the super computer because it is probably where he would be. I descended the ladder and quickly hid behind one of the big cords when I saw the stranger standing in the middle eyeing the place. I suspected that he was going to turn on the super computer but he seemed to take the presence of a highly advanced technology rather lightly. I was extremely puzzled as I watched him go behind the super computer and disappear.

"**What the hell is going on?" **I thought trying to adjust myself to have a better look. The stranger still had not come out from behind the super computer and I was starting to panic. Who is this guy, how does he know about the factory and more importantly what does he want from it. The questions kept swirling in my head adding to the ever-growing feeling of confusion. I was about to move to a better position when I felt the tip of a cold object pressed against the back of my neck.

"Put your hands over your head, stand up slowly and do not try something you would regret" much to my surprise came a female voice behind me, but at this point I did not really care. I knew that a gun was pointed to me and the owner did not sound like she would hesitate to use it. Fear possessed me as I put my hands over my head and stood up slowly.

"Who do you work for?" the girl asked and for a couple seconds I could not find my voice. Everything was happening so fast. Fear and confusion were driving me insane and I felt so distracted that I could not come up with an answer.

"You have five seconds to start talking" the cold tone was calm, but threatening. I gulped soundly and tried my best to keep from shaking.

"Ah… I am only a student at Kadic academy. I was sleeping in the forest and heard footsteps so I followed you here," I answered, my voice trembling noticeably.

"Keep your hands over your head and turn around slowly, resist and you'll get shot" I was surprised how she could maintain that calm tone in such a situation, but then again she wasn't the one with a gun on the back of her neck. I did as I was told and turned slowly to look at her only to find a gun in my face.

"You don't look like an agent," she muttered and lowered her gun. I was about to ask what was she doing here when I felt a strong fist connecting with my stomach sending me down on my knees.

"What the hell is your problem?" I shouted holding my stomach and coughing uncontrollably.

"Definitely not an agent" she muttered amusingly. I watched as she hid the gun underneath her hoodie and turned to look at me.

"Here is what's going to happen: I will let you go back to Kadic and you will forget that we've ever met, understood? " she asked in a tone that left no room for argument. Too bad I was not going to leave her alone in the factory.

"I am sorry but I can't do that" I replied standing up and wincing slightly from the pain.

"Too bad you don't have a choice," she answered in a cold tone before pointing the gun at me.

"You don't know what you are dealing with, this place is dangerous," I shouted trying to reason with this crazy girl. There is no way I am letting her roam the factory threatening millions of lives again.

"How do you know this place?" I watched as her expression changed completely. Her tone was murderous. The confidence and coldness were replaced by absolute rage. Her finger was secured tightly around the trigger and I was sure that if I did not choose my next words carefully I would be a goner.

Ulrich's Pov

Classes are over and Odd is still missing. If the super computer was still working we would have suspected a Xana attack, but we shut down the super computer long time ago. We were all worried because Odd never disappears like this. Right now, we were in Jeremy's dorm discussing what to do. I was sitting on the floor, Jeremy on his seat while Aelita took her place on the bed. A sudden knock on the door startled us.

"Odd never knocks" Aelita frowned as we watched Jeremy heading to the door. The door opened slowly revealing the last person to be expected here.

"William! Uh… is everything ok?" I heard Jeremy ask obviously confused from the surprising visit. Ever since we got William out of the super computer we had not really talked with him except for a few times. It was not that we did not want to; it is just that it was always …awkward. He had definitely lost his attitude and I have almost never seen him have a conversation with anyone. He resembled a ghost.

"Can I come in?" he asked and Jeremy stepped aside letting him enter the room. Judging from his appearance, I would say he looks even more troubled than usual. Jeremy was about to close the door when someone else entered the room. Another unexpected visitor.

"Klytia!" Jeremy seemed to be doing it a lot but no one blamed him. Why this unlikely pair is visiting us at the same time is beyond me.

"I am guessing you all want an explanation?" William sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That would be nice," I muttered staring at the new girl.

"My father who was a famous geneticist used to work on a secret governmental project called Carthage"

"Why was a geneticist working on a project designed to intercept enemy communications?" Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you on about?" Klytia asked oblivious of what he was talking about.

"As far as we know, project Carthage was designed to intercept enemy communications" Ulrich replied unsure of his facts.

"That's completely wrong. The real purpose of the project was to create a formula that enhances the physical ability of the human body thus creating the ultimate soldier"

The group was in awe. The new information shocking them and leaving many questions unanswered. Jeremy's brain worked rapidly to try to piece it all together. He decided to be stunned later and try to get more information for the time being.

"So why did the files we have state otherwise?" asked an interested Jeremy.

"I guess it was a cover. It was a secret project after all and they had to get scientists to work on it as fast as possible. That may have been what they were told when they were recruited" Klytia shrugged. She looked confident about her information, which led Jeremy to believe she was telling the truth.

"How did you find out about the factory?" asked a very suspicious Aelita.

"I have my ways, but that's not why I am here. To finish my story, my father was murdered by the government after the project's failure. I am trying to find out why and who did that. My search has led me to the factory and I am convinced that there are clues there"

"I am really sorry about your father, but I don't think you will find anything useful for your cause in the factory. We have spent quite some time there and we have done enough exploration to cover every inch of it," Jeremy stated remorsefully.

"Then I will cover every inch of it again until I find a clue" retorted Klytia in a fierce tone. Jeremy was about to tell her that it would be no use when they were interrupted.

"What about the hermitage?" four pair of eyes turned to look at the owner of the voice. William was leaning on the door with his arms crossed. He chose to stay silent during the whole conversation because he simply had nothing to say. That is until now.

"What is that?" Klytia asked looking back and forth between William and Jeremy.

"It's Waldo Schaeffer's house… or was," Jeremy answered rubbing his chin and thinking about the possibility, "He was a scientist who led project Carthage and made the super computer" he clarified after a moment. He decided not to tell Klytia about Aelita's relation to Waldo… she did not need to know for now. He gave Aelita a quick glance, which she saw and gave a slight nod.

"Very well, looks like a good place to start" Klytia was about to ask for the location of the hermitage when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch period.

"I appreciate the help," Klytia said giving a nod and making her way to the door, "we will meet tomorrow morning" she said in a matter of fact tone and left the room. William turned to the three remaining people in the room. "What do you think?"

"I think we can't trust her" Ulrich responded still staring at the door.

"Agree, not until we know exactly who she is" Jeremy took off his glasses and proceeded to clean it while trying to make sense of all the surprising information. Aelita looked troubled too. If Klyita's story were true, it would mean that she must have some sort of info about Carthage and the scientists who worked on it.

"Um… guys," Ulrich cut short the train of thought of everyone, "Odd is still missing". A second later, someone barged into the room kicking the door wide open making everyone jump. The purple loving boy stood in front of them wearing an excited look.

"guys, you won't believe what just happened to me," he yelled as if they were deaf, "I slipped, fell from the top of the stairs, my arm broke, bled and when I went to the infirmary it healed!"

The group shared a skeptical look and at once, they all got up and headed to the door leaving Odd standing alone in the middle of the room.

"What's their problem?" wondered a confused Odd.

Klytia's Pov

**Go to Kadic academy. Check the factory near the forest.** I read the E-mail for the fifth time. How he managed to find out about all of this is beyond me. What matters now is that I find the next clue. I sighed and put down the small notebook I was reading. "**It did provide me with huge help in my search,"** I thought looking at the front page where the owner of the notebook had written his name.

"_**Waldo Schaeffer".**_

_Author: Sorry for taking forever to update. I promise from now on, updates are going to be frequent. I am going to finish exams on 20/6 so I will be completely free after that._

_Did not have time to check everything so tell me if you find any mistakes/errors._

Enjoy and **review!**


End file.
